iAm your brother
by Godwrites
Summary: Michael Finn, a U.S. Marine goes to Seattle to find his long-lost brother and sister after finding out about a webcast one created.


The city of Seattle, Washington is where we lay our scene. A certain traveller, not from here meets with one of his kin for the first time. A soldier, who, has won many medals overseas, who has lived across the continent in Boston, Massachusetts. This soldier's name, is Michael Finn.

My name is Captain Michael J. Finn of the 39th Battalion, 8th Marines. I was in duty in Iraq and Afghanistan for 3 years. I am 21, where my older brother is supposed to be 29 or 30 and younger sister is supposed to be 18. I was told by my mom when I was younger that if there was ever a time when she couldn't take care of me or whatever, to move to Seattle and find my two half-siblings. Carly and Spencer Shay. I decided to tell her I was going to move out when I turned 21 no matter what, and I was going to help her when I was situated in Seattle. She said she liked my idea, and after my last tour of duty, I was off.

I found they ran a webshow called "iCarly" when I first left, and I used my understanding of computers to pinpoint a location on where the shows were shot from. I found the apartment rather easily, and I was ready to knock on the door. That's where I am now.

I was dressed in my dress blues, because in reality, it was my nicest suit. I knocked on the door, when I heard a man's voice from inside call out, "Be there in a minute!" I waited, and after a few seconds, the door opened.

"Spencer Shay?" I asked.

"Yes." the man responded, "How can I help you?"

"Is your sister home, I need to talk to you both." I said.

"No, she went with my father to Italy, is everything okay?" he asked, sounding worried.

"Yeah, everything's fine." I said, "So, she's not here?"

"No." he replied.

"Well, I have news. I don't think you'll like it, but, I'm here now." I told him.

"What is it?" he asked, sitting down on the couch, I followed him, and sat down on the couch opposite him.

"Well, you know your father, when he was stationed in Massachusetts, he, did the dirty with my mom, and I'm your half-brother." I told him. I thought it would be better to not sugarcoat it.

"I have a brother?" he asked.

"Half-brother, yes." I replied.

"This is awesome!" he shouted, jumping off the couch.

"It is?" I asked, "I thought you'd be furious with me."

"No, this is cool!" he shouted again, "I have a long-lost brother!"

"Thanks for accepting me as part of your family." I said.

"No problem, what's your name again?" he asked.

"Oh, sorry, I'm Captain Michael Finn, 39th Battalion, 8th Marines." I replied.

"You're a Marine?" he asked, "Our father is Air Force!" he said, I could tell he was excited to have a younger brother.

"Cool." I said.

"Drink?" he offered me.

"Sure." I hesitated at first, but then I finally gave in.

"Which kind?" he asked again.

"Doesn't matter." I told him.

"Have you ever seen Carly's webshow?" he asked.

"iCarly?" I replied, "Yes I have."

"Awesome." he said, when a boy walked in.

"Hey Spence, who's this?" he asked, eyeing me.

"Captain Michael J. Finn, 39th Battalion, 8th Marines." I told him.

"Awesome." he said, when a blonde girl walked in, and shouted at the boy. The boy then ran behind me, of all people. She immediately stopped when she saw me.

"Hello." I said, "Can I help you, like, is there a reason why your yelling at the boy?" I asked.

"Yeah." she said, "He stole my phone!"

"She stole my camera first!" he shouted back.

Then, they just kind of started yelling back and forth. That is, until I stopped it.

"Shut up!" I shouted. Immediate silence. "Good."

"Thank you." Spencer said.

"Now, both of you give me the contrabands." I told them. They both handed me their things. I then gave them each their own thing. "Happy now?" I asked.

"Yes." they both said in unison.

"Alright." I said, "Let me start this all again. My name is Michael J. Finn of the 39th Battalion of the 8th Marines. I am here to look for my long-lost brother and sister, Spencer and Carly Shay. I found Spencer, and I know Carly and our father is in Italy. I just want a way to reach her." I told them.

"I have an idea." The boy said.

"What's your idea?" I asked.

"We can make another iCarly episode. Maybe more, until she sees it." he said.

"That's not a bad idea Fredweird." the girl said.

"Boy, what's your name?" I asked. He told me it was Freddie. "Girl, what's your name?" She told me it was Sam. "Sam, apologize to Freddie." I told her.

"What?" she asked, "I don't think you know me."

"Well, I know you don't know me, or the Hell I am capable of unleashing. I suggest you apologize to Freddie, now." I told her.

"Fine, I'm sorry Freddie." she told him.

"It's going to need work, but it'll slide." I told her.

"So, Michael, what exactly are you thinking?" Freddie asked me.

"I don't really know," I told them, "I thought you would think of something."

"I have an idea." Sam said.

"Yeah?" Spencer asked.

"Why don't we just kinda do it like we found him walking around and we asked to interview him and then he tells his story?" she said.

"That's, actually not a bad idea." I told her, "Why don't we go with that idea?"

"Alright." Freddie said, "Just let me get the things ready for this unofficial iCarly episode." he said, while making air quotations around 'unofficial'.

"So, Samantha, is it?" I asked, after he left.

"Yes, it's just Sam," she said, "What can I do for you?"

"Do you think this will work?" I asked.

"What?" she asked, "You mean if Carly will actually find us again?"

"Yeah." I said, "I mean, what if they never come back?"

"Her father is there for like, four more years?" she said, "If they don't see it, they'll be in for a surprise when they get back."

"I guess you're right." I said, yawning, before lying on my back.


End file.
